gear_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Fenix
"I rarely see Marcus most days. I just don't know who he is, and it's all my fault. I lied to him about what happened to Elain, and the longer I lie, the harder it is to come clean. Kids know when you're lying. Then their trust withers and dies." :— Adam Fenix, confiding in a friend about his son Adam Jonathon Fenix is a Gear living in Tyrus , husband of Doctor Elain Fenix and father of Marcus Fenix . He is voiced by Zachary McJessy. Personal Background (2.0) Adam was raised by his father on the Fenix Estate . Taught not to yell as a child, Adam is a very calm and collective male who wishes to end the war. Despite being a Gear, he accepted the position of designing weapons, and was influential at developing the Hammer of Dawn . While Adam has to balance being a soldier and a father to Marcus, he is deployed every so often. As Marcus gets older, it upsets him when Adam's deployment date nears. He often arrives home late from working, while Marcus is usually in bed. That night while studying a map of Kashkur , he listens to his radio and learns that the children's project had began recruiting, and will resume in the Tyrus region within the next day. One day after Adam finds Elain in her office to discuss his deployment, he learns Elain has discovered new monsters near the Hollow which shocks him, as it is dangerous to go near it. Elain explains the discovery, and that it could be linked to the Tyran legend of Romily . He and Elain find Marcus reading a map book in the library, and he takes his son on a walk in the garden, where he is impressed Marcus can identify all the plants there. Adam then explains why it's so important he has to go where he's sent. This encourages Marcus to join the army, but Adam declines and tells Marcus the war will be over by then, as another way to steer him away from the child project which Marcus had known nothing about. The next day, Elain mentions she is going on to the lab later. She ends up dying in the Hollow while doing research. When Marcus goes to dinner at the Santiago's that day, Adam phones Eva that "Elain had gone missing" and that he is picking Marcus up. Elain's disappearance was classified, and Adam lies to most people including Marcus about it, saying she had simply gone missing. Marcus didn't come to school that next day, and ended up skipping where the Santiago brothers find him outside of school sitting on a bench. After Marcus tells Dom and Carlos that Adam hadn't been telling him much, this drives him away from his father, and he ends up spending the night with the Santiagos. Later on the next day, Marcus tells his father that he has recruited in the children's project, where Adam protests that he should stay a child. After realizing there was nothing he could do anymore, he accepts it. He later confides to a friend that his relationship with Marcus has withered, but he couldn't figure out how to tell him the truth. After Marcus is deployed with Dom and Carlos, he rifles through Elain's research where he finds the existence of Locusts, and later on goes to the site where she disappeared. He then finds her remains which ended up being a few bones and clothing, but enough to identify it was her. Adam allegedly tries to keep this a secret from Marcus, but after the body was found it was reported to the COG itself, where Marcus was granted the phone. Adam later on learns from Elain's death that Imulsion started evolving in the Hollow. Exposure to the Imulsion created the Lambent, which gradually pushed the Locusts out of their home. Queen Myrrah made a deal with Adam, that if he could find a way to stop the Imulsion from spreading, they would not have to invade the surface. However, Adam created the Hammer of Dawn instead, hoping she wouldn't make the Locusts emerge. A few weeks later, the Locusts rip through major cities, killing billions of people on the first day. For the first few hours of confusion, the COG didn't realize it was an attack from a different species until it was later announced, where children and adults fight for their lives along side one another in fear. Many people are forced to evacuate to the Jacinto Plateau, so Prescott could deploy the Hammer of Dawn to eliminate the Locusts. Two hours before the Hammer strike, Prescott waited in his office for the hour to come. He found himself staring at the door, expecting Adam to arrive saying he had found another solution, or with news that the Locust leadership wanted to talk terms. He realized that this was not going to happen, and just wished he knew what was going to happen in the future. Adam entered his office, and Prescott asked him if he had any miracles. Adam looked taken aback, and told him that he just had data. Prescott decided that that would have to do, and poured himself a drink. As they sat there drinking, Adam told him that people thought he was bluffing, which disappointed Prescott, and he pointed out that there was no one to bluff. All the other COG leaders had given up, and they had no idea if the Locust even knew what was going to happen. Prescott told Adam that he knew he was conflicted about everything, and he was sorry about putting Marcus in danger, but that his weapon could be the salvation of the human race. They discussed the ethics of what they were doing, but found that there was no easy answer. Prescott met with the others in the ops room, and asked Hoffman for his activation key. In the first alternate ending, it is revealed that Adam was heavily influential in the creation of VHMkI, where he was a prototype of a line of androids to be used for combat. Personality Adam is very calm and collected. Sincere about his work, he also cares deeply for his son and tries not to follow in his father's footsteps, as he was cold and distant. Adam seems to care too much, and ends up keeping Elain's death a secret from his own son for a very long time, despite Marcus finding out on his own. Appearance Adam is a white male with short black hair, blue eyes, and stubble on his chin, and wears a white lab coat with a black shirt underneath. In the original film, not much appearance is given other than he had black hair and a beard. Not much of a backstory is given either. Notes *In the original film Marcus tells Hoffman that his parents got a divorce, which is why he never saw his dad around and remembers very little of him. This is not canon. *In the first movie Adam tells Prescott they could flood the Hollow under Jacinto, which doesn't happen until the end of Gears of War 2. Not only that, but it should have been where Adam helps Prescott deploy the Hammer of Dawn, which is the ending chosen for 2.0. *Adam makes very little appearance and importance in the original film. *In the first movie he has spikey black hair and a beard. This was due to the fact Adam's canon appearance wasn't exposed by Epic Games until after the movie was finished. Memorable Quotes * "Son! You're nine years old! You have your whole life ahead of you, enjoy being a kid while you still can!" * "I guess that's it then. I can't stop you, and even if I try, I'll lose you completely won't I? Your in the COG's hands now, son. I'm sorry for everything I've done; I've been a terrible father to you." * "What if I find a way to stop the Imulsion from spreading?" * "Everyone! It's the last hope we have!" * "People think you're bluffing." * "There is no easy answer."